the story of my life
by annaoj29
Summary: Bella, jeune étudiante très timide voit sa vie bouleversée lorsqu'elle rencontre une charmante dame âgée.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

« Ah c'est donc vous Bella. N'ayez pas peur. Approchez vous, je vous promets d'être sage le temps que vous me surveillerez ! »

Je suis sûr que vous pensez que je devais « surveiller » un enfant. Et bien non. Vous faites totalement fausse route.

C'est de cette façon totalement surprenante que j'avais rencontré la personne qui allait changer tout le reste de ma vie. Il s'agissait d'une adorable et pétillante dame âgée, Charlotte Platt. Cette phrase dite avec un rire dans la voix avait eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Grâce à cela, je m'étais tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec elle.

Charlotte était une femme de 82 ans. Elle vivait à la résidence des Mirabelles. Il s'agissait d'une maison de retraite qui se situait à Seattle. Ne croyez pas qu'il s'agit d'une personne totalement dépendante. Non au contraire, elle pouvait encore très bien s'occuper d'elle même malgré son âge.

Mais Charlotte ne voulait plus vivre seule, d'où son placement dans cet établissement. Son mari était décédé six ans auparavant et la solitude commençait à lui peser. Et ce malgré la présence et les visites régulières du reste de sa famille.

Mais revenons en à cette fameuse rencontre.

J'étais en train de faire mes premiers pas entant que bénévole. Angela, une fille que j'avais rencontré à la fac, m'avait enrôlé dans son groupe. Elle faisait cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et oui, en tant que fille de pasteur, cela faisait parti des activités de ses week-ends.

J'avais rencontré Angela lors de mon premier cours à la fac de Seattle l'année d'avant. J'étais une fille vraiment très timide. J'avais du mal à aller vers les autres. Tout le monde me trouvait trop coincée voire même hautaine. Et oui, j'avais déjà eu le droit ce qualificatif. Seulement même en faisant des efforts, je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à entamer une discussion. Je commençais par rougir, puis je me mettais à bafouiller et enfin je finissais par rentrer dans ma coquille et écouter les gens autour parler entre eux.

Angela avait lancé cette idée lors d'une soirée qu'on avait passé avec son copain, Ben. Un garçon tout à fait adorable. Elle m'avait dit que je devais m'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Apprendre à vivre en société en quelque sorte. Et que pour ce faire, elle avait une très bonne solution. Entrer dans son groupe de bénévolat. Ben en avait rajouté une couche en arguant qu'une activité comme celle-ci pourrait être du plus bel effet sur un futur CV.

Ils en avaient parlé presque toute la soirée. Distillant des arguments par ci, par là. Ajoutant un mot, sur le groupe dont faisait parti Angela, au détour de chaque sujet de conversation. En désespoir de cause et surtout pour qu'ils cessent de m'en parler, j'avais fini par accepter de faire un essai. Juste une visite lors de la semaine suivante. J'avais immédiatement regretté d'avoir dit oui. Au fond de moi j'espérais que c'était une personne avec une bonne culture. On pourrait peut être discuter de littérature. Il s'agissait d'un des seuls sujets où je pouvais être intarissable.

A cette époque là j'avais vingt-trois ans et j'entamais ma seconde année à l'Université de Seattle. J'étudiais la littérature. J'avais dû travailler deux ans dans une bibliothèque à la fin du lycée pour pouvoir me payer mes frais de scolarité. J'espérais devenir éditeur. Vu comme j'aimais me plonger dans les livres, je pensais que je pourrais vraiment adorer un job comme celui là.

J'avais toujours était une grande fan des livres. Ma mère m'avait d'ailleurs toujours dit que j'avais commencé à me plonger dans les livres dès que j'avais su lire. Comme pour me retirer du monde réel où je me sentais mal à l'aise. En effet, je n'avais jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. Je préférais me fondre dans le décor.

Mon père, Charlie Swan, vivait à un peu plus de trois heures de route de Seattle. Il était shérif. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux marcher droit avec lui. Tous les gens de notre entourage disaient que j'avais le même caractère que lui. Il était du genre renfermé sur lui même et pas très bavard. Il n'avait que deux passion dans la vie, la pêche et son métier.

Ma mère, Renée, était beaucoup plus fantasque. Pas du tout responsable et tout à fait incapable de prendre une décision. Elle avait une joie de vivre à tout épreuve. Peu de temps avant mes seize ans, elle avait rencontré un joueur de baseball. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques moi avant de se marier. Elle disait avoir rencontré le grand amour. Il s'agissait là de ces mots à elle, et non des miens.

J'avais donc décidé de venir rejoindre mon père dans le nord du pays. Je voulais laisser ma mère vivre tranquillement ses premières années de remariage. Elle filait donc le parfaite amour avec Phil.

J'avais également prise cette décision pour apprendre à connaître Charlie un peu plus. Mes parents avaient divorcé environ un an après ma naissance. Ma mère et moi étions parties vivre à Phoenix. Je ne passais qu'un mois en été à Forks et les vacances de noël une année sur deux.

Il n'empêche que j'avais passé la semaine, avant cette fameuse rencontre, à angoisser. Pourquoi les avais-je écouté ? Mais surtout pourquoi avais-je accepté cette idée de bénévolat ?

Du coup, je me retrouvais dans une des situations que je redoutais le plus au monde. Je m'étais même demandée devant l'entrée de l'établissement si je ne devais pas faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, j'avais été repérée par un membre du personnel.

Et oui, Angela avait prévu qu'il y avait le risque que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Elle avait donc prévenu les personnes présentes cet après-midi là, que je devais passer voir Me Platt. Je n'avais donc plus aucunes solutions de repli. Je devais y aller.

Néanmoins, Charlotte a tout de suite réussi à me faire sortir de ma réserve tout de suite. C'était vraiment une personne très enjouée. Elle avait tout de suite commencé à se moquer de ma petite taille. Taille que nous avons en commun puisque nous mesurons toutes les deux un mètre soixante-cinq environs. Elle avait donc décidé de me surnommer _la Petite Puce_. Surnom dont elle avait également affublé son arrière petite fille, selon ses dires.

« Je vous trouve tellement jolie, Bella. Et je dis ça parce vous me ressemblais et qu'il est de notoriété publique que j'étais plutôt jolie dans mes jeunes années. Vous êtes brune, je l'étais. Vous êtes petite, je le suis encore. » Son sourire était immense et assez coquin. Je n'ai donc jamais su si elle essayait seulement de me dérider ou si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Vous avez un beau visage ovale, moi aussi. Les seules détails qui nous différencient sont la couleur des yeux et la teinte de la peau. » Avait-elle continué.

En effet, mes yeux étaient bruns là où les siens avaient une belle couleur verte. J'étais d'ailleurs, tombée en admiration devant leurs magnifique couleur. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais voyager au travers d'eux, tellement ils étaient expressifs.

Pour ce qui était de ma peau, j'avais toujours été blanche, presque pâle. Même lors de mes années passées à Phoenix, durant mon enfance, je n'avais jamais réussi à bronzer.

Charlotte avait une joie de vivre tellement communicative que je m'étais décidée de revenir dès que mes cours me le permettrais. En effet, j'avais passé une très bonne après-midi. Tellement bonne, que je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

Il s'était passé environ deux mois depuis ma rencontre avec Charlotte Platt. Je lui rendais visite une fois par semaine, en général le vendredi après-midi. J'avais la chance de ne pas avoir de cours après quinze heure ce jour là. C'était presque devenu une routine. J'avais du annuler ce rendez-vous qu'une seule et unique fois. La raison : mon père avait tenu à ce que je sois présente chez lui lors du week-end de Thanksgiving. Nous n'avions pourtant pas fait grand chose.

J'avais angoissé avant notre toute première rencontre et maintenant j'attendais les vendredis impatiemment. J'en étais presque devenue accroc. Je n'étais pas très proche dans ma famille. Après tout, ma mère vivait à l'autre bout du pays en Floride et mon père lui se contentait de m'appeler une fois par semaine. Et cela, seulement pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Charlotte était devenu un peu comme une grand mère de substitution. Elle intéressait à moi, je m'intéressais à elle. Nos discussions étaient enflammées. Je pouvais être moi-même avec elle. Elle était en quelque sorte la grand-mère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Le fait que mon professeur de littérature européenne soit absent ce mercredi là, me laissait donc toute une après-midi de libre. Je prenais donc la sage décision de prendre un peu de repos et de faire relâche. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je décidais d'aller retrouver ma petite Mamie de cœur. J'étais certaine qu'une visite surprise lui ferait plaisir.

J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre. La voix fluette d'une fillette emplissait l'air. Cela donnait un regain de jeunesse au couloir de l'établissement.

Comme à mon habitude, ma timidité refit surface lorsque je me rendis compte que Charlotte ne devais pas être seule. J'hésitais à frapper à la porte. Après tout, si Charlotte avait de la visite, je ne devrais peut être pas la déranger. Je restais donc devant l'entrée, à peser le pour et le contre. J'avais décidé de repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante jeune femme au cheveux noirs en épis.

_Pourquoi devais-je me faire prendre à chaque fois ?_

« Oh bonjour … Ça va ? … Vous vous sentez bien ? » Je pouvais voir que cette jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter de mon manque de réaction.

J'étais comme pétrifiée devant cette dernière. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était encore mon fichu côté timide qui ressortait. Je crois bien que je serais toujours dans cette position si Charlotte ne s'était pas approchée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh Bella ! Quelle surprise de te voir. Mais ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. Entre donc voyons. » J'hésitais encore un instant avant de me faufiler dans le petit couloir d'entrée de la chambre.

« Je te présente ma petite fille Alice Cullen. » Dit-elle en désignant la jeune fille qui avait ouvert la porte. « Et là, derrière moi, il y a Ma Petite Puce. Viens vers moi, Carlie. » Charlotte fit signe à la fillette de s'approcher de nous. « Les filles, je vous présente Isabella. Elle vient me rendre visite de temps en temps. »

Elle me saluèrent toutes les deux en me faisant de grands sourires. Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. La petite Carlie s'approcha de moi et me prit la main pour me conduire un peu plus dans la chambre.

« Moi je m'appelle Carlie et j'ai sept ans. Mon Papa, il s'appelle Edward. C'est le grand frère de Tatie Alice. Avant j'habitais à New York avec mon Papa. Mais maintenant, on habite ici. Alors, je vais pouvoir venir voir Granny plus souvent. Tu sais, mon Papa il est docteur, comme Papie Carlisle … » J'étais totalement pris par le flots d'informations qu'elle me donnait. Ne répondant que par des signes de tête pour lui montrer que je suivais son raisonnement.

« Laisse la arriver tranquillement, Carlie. Là je crois que tu lui fais peur. » Rétorqua Alice en lui faisant de gros yeux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi. « Je peux te proposer un thé ? On vient d'en faire. Ou alors un café. Je crois que Granny a aussi du jus de fruit, si tu préfère. »

Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ces trois filles faisaient bien partie de la même famille. Hallucinant le nombre de mots qu'elles pouvaient débiter à la minute.

« J-je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger. Si-si j'avais su que Charlotte avait de la visite, j-je ne serais pas venue. » Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait des personnes inconnues en face de moi, je bafouillais lamentablement. Bien entendu, les rougeurs sur mes joues devaient également être de sortie.

« Mais, tu ne nous déranges absolument pas Bella. » Rétorqua immédiatement Charlotte. « De toute façon, je voulais que tu rencontre ma famille. Et bien, voilà qui est fait. Enfin en partie. Installe toi donc avec nous. »

J'étais piégée. Je m'installais sur une chaise et me préparais mentalement à passer l'après-midi avec elles. Je devais absolument faire bonne figure. Je ne voulais pas être mal vu par la famille de Charlotte.

Le babillage d'enfant de la petite Carlie était rafraîchissant. Elle était absolument magnifique avec ses cheveux bruns regroupés en deux nattes de chaque côté. Elle avait les yeux aussi verts que ceux de Charlotte. La fillette avait aussi deux fossettes absolument adorables lorsqu'elle se mettait à sourire. On aurait pu lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Et je pense que Carlie en était totalement consciente. De plus, le récit de ses bêtises fait par Alice, prouvait qu'elle en jouait beaucoup.

Alice, elle était à l'exacte opposé au niveau du physique. Nous avions sensiblement la même taille mais elle avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Ils étaient coiffés en épis ce qui lui donnait un aspect folle. Contrairement aux deux autres membres de sa famille, elle avait les yeux bruns presque de couleur miel. Il y avait en eux une lueur mutine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une énergie débordante. En effet, Alice avait du mal à rester assise plus de cinq minutes sur une chaise.

Je passais l'après-midi à écouter et à enregistrer les informations qu'elles distillaient dans leur conversation. S'était intéressant de les voir interagir. De veiller les unes sur les autres. Chacune avait l'air de devancer les demandes des autres. Je les enviais. En les regardant, on pouvait voir une vraie famille.

J'appris qu'Alice n'avait que deux ans seulement de plus que moi. Elle venait de rentrer aux États-Unis après quatre ans passés en Europe où elle avait étudié le stylisme. Elle venait tout juste d'être embauché dans une petite maison de mode. Son grand rêve était d'un jour créer sa propre marque. En attendant, elle se faisait la main en créant des modèles de prêt-à-porter pour femme.

« Je ne connais plus grand monde ici. On dirait que tout ceux que je fréquentais avant de partir se sont envolés ailleurs. Du coup, ça te dirais pas qu'on déjeune ensemble un jour ? »

La tasse que je portais à mes lèvres se figea dans les airs. Était-ce à moi qu'Alice parlait ?

« Bella ? Ça te dirais ? »

Ah ben oui. Alice me proposait bien cela à moi. J'étais à nouveau pétrifiée. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais le nombre de fois où j'avais pris la parole ces trois dernières heures pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Ça avait peut être pu passer inaperçu étant donné que les trois autres personnes dans la pièce n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Déjeuner toute seule avec Alice impliquait forcément de faire la conversation. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand Charlotte pris la parole.

« Alors là, c'est une excellente idée. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveilles. » Charlotte était beaucoup plus enthousiaste à cette idée que moi.

« Hum … Heu, je ne suis pas sûr … » Je bafouillais toujours.

« Mais si, j'ai un bon pressentiment. Nous allons devenir super amie. » Alice sautillait presque sur place en faisant des projets pour ce déjeuner. J'avais réussi à mettre mon veto quand au budget de ce repas. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de moyens financiers à ma disposition pour mes loisirs.

Le rendez-vous était pris. Je devais donc la retrouver dans un petit restaurant le lundi de la semaine suivante. Apparemment Alice adorait cet établissement.

« Carlie, tu dis au-revoir. Si on ne part pas maintenant, ton père va encore râler parce qu'on sera en retard. » La petite fille se dirigea vers Charlotte pour lui faire un gros câlin. Pendant qu'Alice discutais encore un peu avec sa grand-mère, Carlie alla chercher son manteau et se dirigea vers moi.

« Tu m'aides à le mettre Bella ? » J'étais estomaquée, d'habitude les enfants me fuyaient comme la peste. En même temps je les comprenais. Je n'avais pas une tête très avenante envers les autres. Finalement, je l'aidais à mettre son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe. Elle avait même un ravissant bonnet.

Je sortais avec elles de l'établissement après avoir salué Charlotte. Je lui avais également promis que je repasserais la voir, comme à mon habitude, ce vendredi.

Le lundi arriva et je devais retrouver Alice pour déjeuner. J'appréhendais tellement, que j'avais passé ma matinée à chercher une excuse au lieu de suivre mon cours. À chaque fois que j'en trouvais une, je la mettais dans un coin de mon esprit. Cela pourrait peut être me servir un jour. Néanmoins, je n'en trouvais aucune d'assez bien à mon goût.

Je décidais donc d'en parler avec Angela, à la pause. Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait m'aider ! Non au contraire, elle trouva cette idée géniale.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Angela ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec des inconnus. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire ! Ça va être horrible. »

« Bella, cette Alice n'est plus une inconnue pour toi, étant donné que tu l'as déjà rencontré. Ensuite, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle parle tellement que tu auras juste à répondre à ses questions. Et puis ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu de tes cours. » Angela était contente de voir que son idée de bénévolat avait de tels conséquences. « Allez, Bella, ouvre-toi un peu au monde ! »

Je méditais les paroles d'Angela. Après tout, si elle ne m'avait pas forcé la main l'année d'avant, je ne parlerais sans doute à personne en ce moment.

« En plus, je connais le petit restaurant où vous devez vous retrouver. Et leurs lasagnes sont une tuerie. » Angela me fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

« Alors Bella, parle moi un peu de toi. Je crois que tu dois savoir presque tout de moi. Mais toi tu n'as presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est arrivée. »

Cela faisait une demie heure que l'on était installée de ce restaurant. Et il était vrai qu'Alice n'avait pas beaucoup entendu ma voix dans ce laps de temps.

« Heu … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » J'avais dit cette phrase dite à voix tellement basse que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle est entendu.

« Ben tout. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je ne sais pas. Par exemple, d'où viens-tu ? D'où te viens cette passion pour les livres ? Tu n'as jamais voulu en écrire un ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Un copain ? Tu t'habilles toujours comme ça ? Ça te dirais de faire une virée shopping ?! »

Alice voulait tout savoir, mais en même temps elle ne me laissait pas l'espace pour lui répondre. En plus dès qu'elle venait à parler de mode, son débit de paroles accélérait de façon inquiétante.

Il est vrai, que mon armoire ne contenait que des jeans et des hauts assez amples. Que la couleur principale de mes vêtements était le noir. Il n'empêche que tout cela était assez pratique : confortable et peu salissant. Et que même si j'avais voulu changer, je n'avais vraiment pas le budget pour changer ce fait actuellement. J'essayais de lui expliquer tout ça sans froisser la reine de la mode que j'avais en face de moi.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as qu'une seule robe ? » J'avais l'impression qu'Alice était sur le point de faire un malaise en apprenant ce détail. « Non c'est une chose tout à fait impossible. Heureusement que tu m'as rencontré. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir. » En disant cela, son visage avait pris un air déterminé qui me faisait légèrement peur.

« Heu … Alice, je … Le shopping n'est pas une des mes activités préférées. En plus je n'ai pas l'argent pour cela. » Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais y échapper.

« T'inquiète pas pour cela Bella. Tu as la chance d'avoir en face de toi une future créatrice de vêtements. Je vais te créer des modèles uniques. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées. Ça ne te coûtera pas grand chose ! » Alice avait l'air très enthousiaste à cette idée. « En plus, cela me permettra de m'exercer. S'il te plaît ? »

Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais vraiment envie de refuser sa proposition. Mais cette moue présente sur son visage me donnait l'envie de lui dire oui. Je venais de comprendre qu'il était difficile de refuser quelque chose à Alice.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour refuser poliment mais avant qu'un son ne sorte je me retrouvais à hocher la tête pour accepter.

On se dirigeait vers la sortie du restaurant quand Alice commença à m'expliquer quel style elle imaginait pour moi. Soudain elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un phrase.

« Attends, tu n'a pas répondu à la plus importante de mes questions. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Et bien, un copain ou pas ? » Alice était une personne très directe.

« Hum, non je n'ai pas de copain. »

Est-ce que j'ai déjà évoqué ma timidité ? Déjà pour me faire des amis j'avais beaucoup de mal. Alors pour être encore plus intime avec un homme … En fait, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Durant mes années lycée, à Forks, il y avait eu Jacob. C'était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Il faisait parti de la réserve indienne Quileute. Jacob avait un an de moins que moi. On s'entendait bien, il était marrant et ne se prenait jamais la tête. On avait essayé pendant quelques mois, mais de cette expérience on en avait déduit que nous étions fait pour ne rester que de simples amis.

Alice resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes après mon explication. Je devinais aisément que cela ne devait pas arriver fréquemment.

« T'inquiète pas, on s'est rencontrée maintenant. Je vais te coacher dès aujourd'hui. Te relooker. Et on va te trouver quelqu'un de bien. … Oui … Quelqu'un de parfait pour toi ! » J'avais l'impression que ses neurones étaient en train d'échafauder des plans d'attaques afin de me caser.

Sur ces paroles, Alice tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle était partie sans me saluer. Je méditais quelques secondes sur l'intérêt de la rattraper et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas forcément rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais j'abandonnais cette idée. Même si je ne la connaissais pas bien, je me doutais qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.


End file.
